Snow Lion, Ice Flower
by Guilty Heart Code
Summary: Ichigo sure as hell didn't expect to land on something soft, instead of the hard, soiled ground. Hitsugaya didn't quite sure if she should separated the head from the neck first or freeze them all first. Fem!Hitsugaya, IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 1-Manju?

**Snow Lion, Ice Flower**

**Warnings:Fem!Hitsugaya, IchiHitsu, Slight OOC(I think).**

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro trembled, his shoulder was hung up from sheer surprise and his fingers began to shake slowly. Right now, a hundred of emotions whirled around in his head as he stared.

Is he confuse? Yes he is, more than anyone at the moment, considering Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami is currently being buried into his chest. Who wouldn't?

Angry? He is not angry, just outrageous. He was about to bash the idiot's head against the wall any seconds now.

Scare? Of course. Who wouldn't be scare if your ultimately secret was about to be expose?

Surprise? Surprisingly, no. He knew that this would happen sooner or later, you can't hide a secret forever and hoping that the whole world won't find out.

But more than anything, he was embarrassed. To dead.

"Get off, you moron!"

"W-Wait! What the-"

He grabbed Ichigo's head and before the other could protest-or even trying to do anything-He turned sideway and thrown the orange-haired male to the ground, all in three seconds.

"Owww-!What the heck was that for-!?"Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he held out his hand and remembered the soft, but silky feelings of something...something squishy?

Okay, people told Kurosaki Ichigo that he was stupid, stubborn, and dense...and all the stuff that he doesn't want to list because of his endangered dignity...but he is not _that_ dense.

The sound, the touch, the...impression of it remind him of-

"Just like Matsumoto...Are those...b-breast?"

Toshiro flinched slightly, but the boy-turned-girl Shinigami still keeps her cool. She had keep this secret hidden for more than 5 years-and she wouldn't, under any circumstances, let it blow _now_

No. Even worst, by an _outsider_ from the human world.

"...No. These are-ah,"'_Think of an excuse, think of an excuse_'"...Manju."

"...Ha?"

Okay, she is doomed.

Manju, of all things, just have to appear in her mind first! Damn Matsumoto for bringing Manju to the office this morning!

"Yea-Yeah, I hid them there this morning."Toshiro turned away from Ichigo, her tongue dripped with embarrassment and worry as she finished her 'Manju' explaining.

Yeah right, he is not going to buy something so unbelievable-

"Oh I see, Matsumoto-san did brought Manju to the Twelve-division and share it with Rukia this morning...But hey, I didn't expect you to like Manju so much."Ichigo raked his fingers through his hair,"Not that I care, of course. So let's just go deliver these paperwork to the Headquarter, I'm hungry."

Toshiro stared in disbelieved as the taller male began collecting the scattered papers on the ground and stacked them into a pile neatly.

'Ha...No way.'She thoughts ridiculously as her hand reached for Hyourinmaru.

* * *

'There is no way...He-No, _she_ is telling the true...I don't know the reason but the excuse is just too unbelievable that I thought it was a joke! I won't pry if she don't want me to, but...Manju? Seriously?'

Ichigo lets out a cold sweat as a sharp and pointed blade was thrust out in front of his face. The owner of the zanpakuto was, obviously, Hitsugaya Toshiro(who, in his opinion, doesn't look too happy)

"Shaky voice, weird posture, oblivious expression...Your whole body screamed 'poor acting'."

The orange-haired boy twitched his eye browns as they were drawn closer together,"Excuse me? I'd like to see you do better than that. Manju, seriously?"

"Shut up."

The cold tone in her voice make Ichigo mentally shivered, though he isn't going to back down from a freaking girl of all people.

"I'll make this simple. You tell anyone, your head is mine."

"Oh?"Ichigo smirked, feeling a sudden sense of curiosity washed over him,"That depends..."

Toshiro lowered her sword slowly,"On?"She whispered.

'I wasn't going to tell on her anyway...but since it has come to this, better make it an interesting one.'

"How bored I am."

_Entertains me._

Toshiro raised an invisible eye brown,'_Oh, so he wants to play? Fine.'_

"...Hn."

_You're on, bastard._

* * *

**Oookay, I know that's a little bit of OOC riiight there. I'll be very happy if anyone can correct me on that part...Since I'm not so good at Ichigo's personality...**

**Ahh, thank for reading this, too. XD Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2-Yeaahh, not gonna happens

**Warnings:Fem!Hitsugaya, IchiHitsu, Slight OOC(again, I hope not)**

**Black Cat Angel: Ahh, Thank you so much! I'm gonna do my best on this story then :)))**

**Ohisashi: Ehehe! I'm pretty sad that there isn't enough Fem!Hitsugaya story too~That's why I write this XD**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Captain! Captain! Guess what?"Matsumoto yelled, running into the office while waving something on her hand,"You won't believe it!"

Toshiro grumbled,"And I don't want to, either."Her hand gripped the pen so tightly that she was surprise it doesn't snapped yet. So Captain Yamamoto was telling the true about the anti-annoying-surbodites pens.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm gonna tell you anyway!"She squealed, _again_. Hitsugaya can take so much squealing in one day.

"Matsumoto, I'm _this_ close to sending you to the Eleven-division for zanjutsu practice, if you won't shut up."

Matsumoto pouted,"No way, just hear me this one time, Taichoouu! I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the day!"

"Three days."

"Two."

"One and a half."

The bosom woman smiled,"Deal! Now look at this!"

Toshiro massaged her temple tiredly, she extended her hand and took the paper that Matsumoto was handing her,"Seriously..."

TO EVERY SHINIGAMI OF SOUL SOCIETY

THE 4TH BEAUTY CONTEST IS HERE!

Host by The Shinigami Woman's Association

The white-haired girl released another, more heavier deep sigh,"Just go and enter for all I care, why do you give me this?"

"Taichou, you haven't read _all_ of it yet! See see!"

Rolling her eyes, she looked down at the notice paper and continued reading. Truthfully, she doesn't care about these useless contests since most of it is to raise money for the Shinigami Woman's Association. You have to cough up money to see these 'Beauties' and a whole lot of Shinigami _actually_ pay, three times in a round.

Beside, she wasn't being too arrogant, but she didn't see _how_ Matsumoto could lose.

ALL IS WELCOME TO COME AND WATCH.

NO MONEY CHARGE FOR CAPTAINS AND TWENTY-SEATS ABOVE!

Okay, this is new.

THE JUDGES WILL BE:

CAPTAIN UNOHANA OF SQUAD 4

No surprise.

CAPTAIN BYAKUYA OF SQUAD 6

...Wait, what?

CAPTAIN KYORAKU OF SQUAD 8

Seriously...Are they out of Captains or something?

AND THE SPECIAL GUEST, HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO!

Soul Society had gone nuts, that's the only logical way of putting this situation.

"Even Yamamoto-taichou? What the heck is going on?"Toshiro raised an eye brown in confuse as she re-read the judges list one more time, just to make sure. Byakuya is one thing, but Head Captain? This might be the biggest joke of the year for that alone.

"Told you that you wouldn't believe it! The contest is surprisingly popular that almost all the female shinigami are entering!"

"Because?"

"The prize! Of course! God, Captain, You're so poor informed!"

_Because of a certain someone's paperwork._

He lets it slide as he doesn't see the need to start a pointless argument, even though it's Matsumoto's fault in the first place, the woman would never admit it.

"Read it, read it! At the bottom!"Matsumoto persuaded excitedly.

_Tch, Women..._

_THE PRIZES INCLUDED:_

_THIRD PLACE:A LOT OF CANDIES AND MENTIONED ON THE SHINIGAMI WOMAN'S MAGAZINE!_

_SECOND PLACE:PRIZE MONEY,CANDIES, AND A WEEK OF PAPERWORK-FREE FOR THE WINNER'S SQUAD! ALSO MENTIONED ON THE SHINIGAMI WOMAN'S MAGAZINE!_

_FIRST PLACE:LOTS OF PRIZE MONEY, CANDIES, A WEEK OF PAPERWORK-FREE FOR THE WINNER'S SQUAD AND A TRIP TO THE HUMAN WORLD'S ONSEN!_

"...I'm guessing Yachiru edited these, right?"

"Eh? How did you know, Taichou?"Matsumoto cocked her head to the side curiously.

_Who wouldn't? I swear, candies is all that pink fur-ball think about._

Toshiro returned the paper to Matsumoto without another words before reached for her pen-until Matsumoto snatched it away, _of course_.

"What do you want me to do anyway!? I'm not your freaking baby-sitter!"She growled impatiently before trying to grab the pen from Matsumoto.

The blonde raised it even higher, just for the hell of it.

"No, Taichou. I will enter, but you enter with me, too."

Toshiro paused, she stared at Matsumoto for a moment, but decided against asking her how she knows. She did have her as a vice-captain for more than five fucking years anyway, wouldn't be too strange if she finds out about it.

However, she wouldn't enter that freaking contest to save her life.

So she pointed at himself and make an up and down motion while looked at Matsumoto like she is being crazy, _Are you fucking serious? With this? I look nothing like a freaking girl. You blind or something?_

Matsumoto indicated an 'O' with her fingers in replied, _Leave it to me, Taichou!_

_Yeah, she is blind...How the hell can we even understand each other anyway?_

"No."

"Ahhh, Taichou!"

* * *

** A little longer than the first one XD God, I'm so embarrassed right now...Thank for the Reviews, Favs, and Follows!**


	3. Chapter 3-I dreamed what, exactly?

**Warnings:Fem!Hitsugaya,IchiHitsu.**

**Ohisashi:Thank you for u review 3 I'm gonna try my best~**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA-! Y-You're entering-! PFFT! HAHAHAHAHA-ACK!"

Ichigo struggled helplessly as Rukia wrapped her feet around his neck and choked him, her face red from anger,"Yeah, I AM going to enter the Beauty Contest! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEMS!?"She yelled while changed position and used her hands to choke him instead, since it cause more pain and agony.

"Let...M-Me...Go! You midget!'

Byakuya sipped his perfectly brewed tea calmly while enjoyed the views of his garden, his Seaweed Ambassador statue stand out the most as he looked at it with pride, the golden statue shined brightly under the sunlight. Per say, he is in a good mood, that's why he didn't bring divine punishment down on the two arguing Shinigami.

He's close to introduce Ichigo to his Zanpakuto if the Substitute Shinigami keeps insulting his sister, however.

"Be quiet, you two. I don't appreciate you causing noises in my mansion."

Rukia stopped stomping on Ichigo's head and turned to her brother with an apologetic looks,"Yes, Onii-sama! I'm so sorry!"

"Rukia...Do your best in the contest. I won't go easy on you just because you're my sister."Byakuya stands up and walked inside, leaving Rukia with Ichigo.

Rukia smiled wider,"Yes, Onii-sama!"She said determinated.

Ichigo rolled his eyes,"Sure, it just gonna end up in disater anyway."

"CHAPPY KICK!"

"Damnit, Woman!"

* * *

"Taichou! Taaaichouu! Where are you!? I promise I won't let you wear high-heel! Taichou!" Matsumoto folded her arms for good measure while pouted lightly,"Sheesh, she's so stubborn!"

As soon as Matsumoto returned to the Tenth-division's office, the door slided open one more time before Rukia stepped in, dragged an annoyed Ichigo behind,"Hi Rangiku-san!"

"Ah! Hi there, Rukia! Have you seen Taichou?"Matsumoto asked,"He had been hiding from me since yesterday!"She complained while looking around the office.

"Huh? Hitsugaya-taichou? You're searching for him?"Rukia repeated in confuse, _Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

"Yep! I swear, he's more good than me at hiding! Rukia, Ichigo, will you help me find him? Pleeaase?"Matsumoto whined,"I have been searching for him for hours! My skin can't stand the heat anymore!"She brushed her skin pitifully.

"Ha? Why should we-"

Rukia punched Ichigo in the guts before he could finish and nodded,"Yes we will, then can you help me with some fashion advices later, Rangiku-san?"

The bosom woman clapped her hands together in delight,"Really? Of course, I would help you!"

"It's decided then!"

"Oi oi, don't I get any said in here?"

The brunette pinched the taller male in irritation,"Come on! Help me already, you did insult me just now! So make up for it!"

"Tch, fine, fine. Midget."

"Strawberry."

"MIDGET!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

Matsumoto looked in interests as Rukia and Ichigo practically growling at each other,"Are you sure that you two aren't in a relationship?"

"WE AREN'T!"

The blonde woman shrugged,"Just asking."

* * *

The orange-haired Substitute Shinigami walked along the street of Seireitei while looking around with his usual near-permanent scowl and wondering why he even agreed to Rukia in the first place.

'Beside, I have to look for _her_, that's _triple_ the dangerous rate of this request."

He heaved a sigh,"No...I can't find her here...Better change location."_Rukia owed me big times for this!_

By this time, the sun had began to shrank, along with the slowly red-turning sky. Ichigo panicked a little, he was sure that he would already be at home right now, not wandering around aimlessly, looking for a scary, icy Captain.

Ichigo shunpo-ed away from the crowded area and appeared on the roof. With some thinking and checking, he decided to search in the only place that is not so eye-catching and is regularly quiet.

"I will search the mountain, then I'm going home, even if she's there or not. Matsumoto-san sure know how to get people do the heavy works for her..."He muttered grumpily.

* * *

Toshiro sat on the cliff silently while stared out at the endless sky, _I wonder...What is there beyond Rukongai...?_

She snapped out of her train of thoughts just as quick as she entered it, What the hell is she doing here?

She is hiding from Matsumoto, obviously. She can still cope with dress, long hair, and accessories...but her lieutenant wants her to wear _high-heel._

Never. Going. To. Happen.

How can people call that type of torture device shoes to begin with? It's hard to walk in, _hurt _like hell if you wear it too long, inconvenience in battle, not to mention if you get stepped on by those...One can only guess how agonized the victim feels.

"Matsumoto...is definitely slacking off right now,"It was not a comment, but a statement. Toshiro's eyebrows twitched,"No good, I have to get back."

She closed her eyes as a cool gust of wind passed by, a sudden charismatic feelings washed over her as she glanced out at the beautiful evening views. Almost every single clouds had been dyed orange as it continued floating above the ground.

...It had been a long time since she remembered what relaxing is. Everyday is the same for her, work, work, and work. Except right now, she just wanted to escape from those enormous mountains of papers.

_...In my dream  
I soared..._

_..._

She stopped, not sure if she should be singing now. She closed her eyes again and decided to forget reality as the words left her tongue uncertainly, this was an old song that she had heard somewhere before, so she didn't remembered all of it.

_Admitting my cowardly past...  
Reflects reality in the present..._

She singed slowly in her old, high-pitched voice, instead of the male one.

_No matter how much anxiety my body bears, I'll shake it off..._

_The small sleeping feelings of mine._

_...  
_

_I realize I'm weak, and that you being there  
Will give me strength in this dark world._

_..._

She smiled a little as she placed her hands on her chin and gathered her legs together. It's just a dream...It won't happens...No matter what.

_This heart that's seeing a long dream, yeah, will last forever..._

"Isn't that the other way around? I think I'm messing up the lyrics."Toshiro scowled,"Huh? I really am messing it up."

The white-haired girl shook her head, that was a good refreshment, but now she needs to return-

A rustle from behind.

She widened her eyes before turned around.

Just to face the one and only Substitute Shinigami, _again_.

"...I think you're stalking me, are you?"Her face darkened as she whispered dangerously while reached for her sword and standing up at the same times. _God, that was embarassing!_

She _knew_ it was a bad idea to sing _outside _when you think no one are watching or hearing. Logic had prove that every fucking single time, someone always ears-dropping on you.

_Or stalking._

* * *

**Bets you guys can guess what song I'm using XD Toshiro sings it reeaaly slow, also. Just imagined the original one as her voice, then :33 That make it easier since it resembled Romi Paku in someway...or another...in my opinion XD**


	4. Chapter 4-Totally A Tsundere

**Warnings:Fem!Hitsugaya, IchiHitsu.**

**LITTLE RED FOXX: Thank you for u comment 3**

**WhoFeedYasuo:Sorry about that, but I got this habit to be very lazy if the chapter is too long X( So I had to cut down the length, that's the only way for me to actually write and updated my fanfiction regularly. **

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Ichigo landed safely on one the tree's branch in hope to search for Toshiro quicker from above, he had doubts, though.

_That girl is even shorter than Rukia, why do I think that this would be easy in the first place?_

He placed his hand on his head and looked around the bushy area for the sign of any living creatures, he scratched his head furiously after a while.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo was literally cutting down almost every single small trees that was in his way while growled under his breath,"Tree, tree, tree, more trees!"

He wondered if this would be label as destroying nature's beauty...But who care!? Not him!

He was about to give up and fuck it all until he reached the top of the mountain, he paused as he detected a familiar reiatsu. Since he sucks at reiatsu and can't sense them if the target was too far away, the reiatsu's owner must be close by.

"...Well, wouldn't hurt to check. I doubt that it's her anyway."

He followed the reiatsu with a slight suspicious sense, _She wouldn't jump me when I'm there...right? Is this a trap? I heard that girls hold grudge for a long time..._

Eventually, he stopped walking and glanced out at the small figure sitting on the end of the cliff while trying his best not to make any noises. He mentally sighed for a job well done before progressed to head back and tell Matsumoto of Toshiro's location.

He isn't suicude enough to face her head on.

Just as he turned away, a soft, small, and melodious voice make itself known. He looked up in surprise at the sudden change of pace, _Huh? What the..._

___Admitting my cowardly past...  
Reflects reality in the present..._

_No matter how much anxiety my body bears, I'll shake it off..._

_The small sleeping feelings of mine._

Ichigo stared in amazement and a little bit of amusement. He just didn't think that...Well, icy cold and singing can _even_ go with each other like that.

He couldn't help but feel a little sad, however. The way she sings...remind him of when he was young. Alone, and afraid of the world. He would always sticked with his mother likes glue, thinking that everything will turned out fine, as long as his mother was there. Until the accident that changed him to who he is today.

But right now...The strong and fierce Captain he met on the battle field looked so small and frail...For some reasons.

Ichigo mentally banged his head on a wall at how ridiculously and cheesy that sounds.

'Ahh shit, she's still a girl, isn't she? I forgot about that crap after she bashed my head against the ground yesterday.'

_I realize I'm weak, and that you being there  
Will give me strength in this dark world..._

___...This heart that's seeing a long dream, yeah, will last forever..._

_'_Okay, wow. I don't know if that is her thoughts, but that girl can sing. And she sings _really_ good.'

He lets his guard down, however, and his hella big zanpakuto just have to touch one of the bushes below and making quite a loud noise as he turned around to look at his Zangetsu.

He widened his eyes and prayed to God that Toshiro didn't heard him-

Of course, she does heard him. What a joke. Now he predicted that an un-avoided beat down may, or may not happens, based on how embarrassed Toshiro is.

Judged by the color of her face and ear, looked like only the first option is available.

'Bullshit. I should have fuck it all and go home just now. Good job, me.'

"W-Wait a min-"

Toshiro grimaced,"I think you are stalking me, are you?"She forced the words out while standing up, hand on her already-released Zanpakuto,"I hope you like the cold, it's going to get a bit chilly over here..."

"Unfortunately, I preferred the heat, thank you very much."Ichigo said nervously, also reached for his Zangetsu,"Look, I didn't mean to-ahem, hears you sing-"

Toshiro flinched slightly, while the orange-haired male panicked.

"I swear, it's an accident! Beside, you can sing ridiculously good so I don't see why you should be embarrassed-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"Toshiro yelled loudly while covered her face. Her cheek was burning red and she could easily feel the heat from her ears and hands. She just wanted to dig a hole and die inside it right now!

"Urgh, just listen to me!"Ichigo pleaded, though he has already on his stance, ready to counter if Toshiro attacked him.

Right on clues, Toshiro _did_ charged at him, sword raised high.

"What the heck is wrong with you girls and your personality's issues!?"

_CLANG_

* * *

"...Taichou? Why are you being called by Unohana-taichou?"Matsumoto questioned curiously as she handed Toshiro a letter from Unohana herself.

"...How do you know that I'm being called by Unohana?"Toshiro accepted it, she opened the round, blue letter carefully and read the contents inside.

She was silence for a while as she looked at the white paper in her hand, she folded it again and gave it to Matsumoto,"...Burn it."She whispered quietly, but loud enough for Matsumoto to hear.

"...Alright, Taichou."The blonde woman took back the letter and exited the office, she shut the door behind her with a CLICK and glanced at the small piece of paper in her hand.

If her Captain gave her something to burn that had contents in it instead of destroying it herself, that means that she can read it before burning it. Though, sometimes there's important informations that only Captains and Vice-Captains is allowed to know, so she also had to keep it _and_ destroyed the source, so as to not let anyone else know about it.

Matsumoto opened the piece of paper and began to read through it,"...This is-!"She frowned as she shunpo-ed away from building and landed on a flat field. She took out a lighter and set fire to the white paper.

As it began to burn on the ground, dust and black smokes is being blowed away by the winds. The blonde woman sighed pitifully,"Ah Boomer, I thought that I can have some fun in a while...Now even that is ruined."Her face turned cheerful again,"Oh well, I will get to see Taichou in girl clothes so who care? Better go buy cameras first!"

She turned to leave while hummed cheerfully, leaving behind the remaining ashes of a burned paper.

* * *

**Another (short) chapter done...But I will updated regularly, so yeah XD please bear with me about that.**

**Everyone, thank you for all the favs, followings, and reviews! It helped me a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5-Are you?

**Warnings:Fem!Hitsugaya, IchiHitsu.**

**WhoFeedYasuo:Ehehe, that will come right...now. XD**

**SylTheTwin:I am, see? XD**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"What the hell happened to your hair, strawberry? Finally got tired of people calling you Carrot-top so you dyed it blue?"Renji teased with a smug looks on his face,"I'm gonna call you Blueberry-head from now on, then."

Rukia stomped on the red-haired Lieutenant's foot while glared at him,"Be more polite, Renji!"

"What? Why are you defending him now? Normally you would join-"

SLAM

"Shit, that hurt! Nobody like getting stomped on at the same spot _twice_!"

Ichigo smirked as Renji is getting beaten up by an unusually good-hearted Rukia, he often found delight in strange situations. This, is one of the moments that he would cherish in his mind.

'She had to, idiot. I became like this because of her, after all.'

Ichigo reached up to try and touch his hair again but immediately took it back, once his finger swelled up at the sudden change of temperatures.

'Damn it, just defrost already! This is annoying!'He thought desperately, since nobody likes walking around with a _frozen_ hair. What more? His idiot goat of a father had caused a big tantrum when he thought that his son had entered the 'Rebellion States' while running around the whole neighborhood screaming 'Masaki'.

"Honestly, you-"

Rukia didn't get to finish her sentence as a small, but beautiful black butterfly landed on her shoulder.

"Hey, a Hell Butterfly? Did something happens?"

Rukia shook her head lightly,"Just a Captain's meeting...though I think it's about that..._fight_ you had with him, Ichigo. He _did_ froze the cliff, right?"

Ichigo raked his fingers through his hair,"And half of the mountain."

Renji widened his eyes in confuse,"What? You guys know the one froze the South Mountain? Who?"

The petite girl sent the Hell Butterfly back with another message before shrugged,"You'll know sooner or later."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichou, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The white-haired girl turned away from the brunette Captain,"None of your business."She responded darkly with an unreadable expression.

"Why you..."Soi-fon growled impatiently.

Head Captain Yamamoto slammed his staff on the ground loudly,"Enough!"He yelled,"This is a Captain's Meeting, not a place for you to insult each other. Hitsugaya-taichou,"

Toshiro sighed as she slowly faced the oldest Captain of Soul Society,"Yes?"

"I would like you to explain truthfully about what happened that make you freezed the South Mountain last night. There are also witnesses at the scene that had confirmed your presence with another Shinigami, and that you two are fighting."Yamamoto's eyes narrowed into a slit as he questioned the Tenth-division Captain sternly.

Toshiro nodded as she had already think of a _perfect _excuse that should pay the orange-haired idiot back completely for stalking her last night. She wasn't one to hold grudge, but he _is_ the one who had started this whole 'entertains me' first. So this should entertains him enough.

* * *

"Hey Rukia, Renji, over here."Ichigo waved as he spotted the two Lieutenants who had just finished with the meeting, and the two soon reunited with the Carrot-top again.

"So..."Ichigo began curiously,"How was the meeting?"

Rukia and Renji exchanged looks as they stared at Ichigo questionable. Finally, the red-head spoke up,"Are you gay?"

Ichigo choked on his own saliva while Rukia placed her chin on her palm,"That's too straight-forward but that make this easier. You're gay? Then that means what Hitsugaya-taichou said is true?"The brunette pressed further.

Ichigo, with all of his sanity, choked and replied at the same time,"G-Ga*Cough*I-N-Not-You*Cough*Wrong-*Cough Cough*"

"Wow, chill, man. We don't understand a single fucking thing too, so now we're confirming it. You should cough first before answering, ya know?"Renji looked at Ichigo with a raised eye brown,"What the heck is he saying, Rukia?"

Rukia put on a fake glasses as she began to piece the words together,"Based on his expression, I think it's:Gay? of course I am, and what is wrong with it-"

"THAT'S NOT IT! What kind of shitty explanation is that!?"Ichigo raged out of frustration,"I am NOT gay! DEFINITELY!"

Rukia laughed,"Hahaha, looks at you, It's a joke, God!"She said like it was planned from the start,"Of course we know that you're not gay!"She got back into thinking position,"But still...then that means that Hitsugaya-taichou is lying?"

Ichigo recovered all of a sudden at the mention of Toshiro's name,"What? What did sh-he said?"He leaned over slightly while thanking god that he didn't slipped out the 'she' part. Sometimes, the temptation is just too strong, but he is soft of a Mr. Nice Guy to children so...yeah, and he's _not _a pedophile! Or a lolicon! Or whatever!

Renji scratched his neck awkwardly,"Well..."

"He said that you are the one who asked him to come to the cliff yesterday to...*Ehem*confess your love to him."Rukia explained while looking slightly embarrassed.

"But when Hitsugaya-taichou rejected _you_,"Renji pointed his finger at Ichigo, who was currently stuck at the 'confess your love' part,"You two got into a fight, and that's how half of the South Mountain is frozen and you guys both showed up with bandages."He finished while looked in amusement at Ichigo's reaction went from that of astonishment, shock, to embarrassment.

"W-What? I would NEVER confess my love to that...that SHORTY! And they actually believe it!?"

Renji snorted,"Bet you can't said _that _out loud when he's here."

"Yeah...I did tell you to go find Hitsugaya-taichou, but that's because of Matsumoto-sa...Wait."Rukia snapped her fingers,"Matsumoto-san! If we ask her then she would confirm that you didn't...Wait again. Urgh, this is so frustrating...You _could_ find him first then tell him to go to the South Mountain without telling anyone, too. We need a more solid evidence...something that proved that you didn't call him out. But-"

"Okay okay, stop. I'm getting a headache."Renji massaged his head with a scowl,"Couldn't you explain it in a more specific way?"

This time, Ichigo snorted mockingly,"Idiot. You're even stupider than me!"

"What!? I couldn't help what I couldn't understand!"

"Here let me explain it, for example, if victim A is asked to find culprit B by person C, after some searching, A finally found B, but B lied afterward and so on, understand now?"

Rukia sighed,"That's even more difficult to-"

"Oh, I get it, so to prove that A is innocent, we have to go find evidence and that is C, but it's not solid because C wasn't there when A and B find each others?"Renji nodded his head in understanding with Rukia stared in disbelief at both of them.

"You can't be serious... Oh, whatever."She folded her arms for good measure,"Needless to say, we still have to do something about this whole situation-"

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a shrug,"I don't mind, really, I don't care about a few rumors that can't harm me. Can we drop it?"He said boringly.

Rukia looked at Ichigo uncertainly,"Err, well...If you can stand people gossiping then it's fine...I guess?"

Renji put on a funny face before he laughed,"Oh man, I bet all the guys will put their guard up if you were around. I would _pay_ to watch that happens!"

"Oh, Ha. Ha. Keep talking and I'm going to jump you first."Ichigo huffed, though his face turned to that of disgust when Renji inched away from him a little bit,"Eww...No way, dude."He deadpanned.

"Kurosaki."

The orange-haired male widened his eyes as the familiar, icy tone resounded against his ears, he glanced around wildly, but there is no sight of the small white-haired girl. Then why does he heard her voice so clearly?

...Oh god, he didn't hallucinating it, didn't he? That would be really weird, not to mention disturbing if anyone find out.

"Up here, idiot."The voice started again, and this time, Ichigo looked up.

Deep turquoise eyes immediately stared back at him, emotionless at always. Toshiro leaned over the rail a little bit as she continued,"Meet me over there."She glanced at the two Lieutenants at the corner of her eyes."Alone."

That was it, the Tenth-Division Captain walked away silently without another words.

He isn't showing it but he is actually a bit...disappointed? Where does this feeling even coming from?

Did he expects something else from her?

...

...It must be a misconception.

"Ichigo..."Rukia whispered worriedly as she stands by her long-time friend's side.

"Nah, I'm sure it's okay."

_This is turning into one hell of a soap opera._

* * *

Ichigo eyed the white-haired girl as he came face to face with her, she was still as emotionless as ever though, so he can't even guess what she's thinking at the moment.

"...I'm here, so can we play something? I suggest twenty questions, by the way, Toshiro"Ichigo folded his arms suspiciously,"Why did you lie?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

Toshiro was silent again. Dead silent. Ichigo mentally shrugged, you couldn't just go to the killer and ask them why they stabbed you, then really expect them to answer after all.

"Payback."

"Oh, okay-Huh?"

Toshiro advanced,"You heard me, payback."She repeated with that same cold tone,"I'm still mad after last night, as you can see...But I'm fine now."

Ichigo eyebrows knitted together,"That is to...pay me back? Oh yeah, thank to you, now I have a fucking blue hair."_Beside, __It's a freaking accident! Why won't she listened to me!?_

"Well, I'm done, actually. Now that you're the main topic of Seireitei, I feel more refreshed."Toshiro advanced closer and closer, until she walked past the confuse and surprise Substitute Shinigami.

"Do not ever come close to me again, Kurosaki."She whispered as she continued to walk away from the scene, leaving one Kurosaki Ichigo behind, who was stuck with almost overwhelmed amusement as he smirked.

"Oh God, I think I'm turning into Shiro. I want to _play_ with her more, how fucking misdirection is that?"Ichigo chuckled,"Nah, I'm going to follow my instinct. This won't end just yet...Toshiro."He turned around and ran full speed after Toshiro with a mischievous smile.

Toshiro halted as the orange-haired male grabbed her arm, making many Shinigami around them turned at the scene curiously,"What the-What are you doing!? Let go of me."

"Nah, what was that you said again? I confess my love to you? What an oblivious lie, isn't it?"Ichigo smiled evilly,"But that actually make this more interesting."

"What do you mean by that!? Let go of m-"

Ichigo leaned down, and peck at the other soft, white cheek for exactly ten seconds before he looked up again. He peeked at the girl's face, searching for her reaction, and sure enough, he saw it. He almost bursted into laughter right there but he was more worried about his life, so using the opening of one shocked Captain, he bolted away.

"See ya, Toshiro!"

He laughed as he heard Toshiro yelled at him from behind.

* * *

**Thank you all of you awesome people for Faving+Following+Reviewing my story!㈎9**


	6. Chapter 6-Health Care Time!

**Warnings:IchiHitsu, Fem!Toshiro.**

**WhoFeedYasuo:I'm glad you liked it XD**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Toshiro grunted lamentably as the early dawn lights showered into her bedroom, she reluctantly opened her eyes in a slit before closed them instantly, dazzling. With a half-awaked minds, she sat up on her futon while raked her fingers through her hair, trying to concentrate and wake up.

She did the most familiar things that she could think of at the moment, she used to do it everyday so it had become some soft of a habit for her.

Fixs her posture and straggler clothes. One side of her Yukata was relocated from her shoulder to her elbow while she was sleeping, slightly exposed her non-bandaged chest, not to mention, her hair was a real _mess._

She oughts to be more careful when she sleep at somewhere else other than her room, bandaged her chest up while sleeping, used a lot of hair gel to keep her hair spiked up(and they think that her hair goes up naturally, ha! Not if she's a girl.) all night.

The aches in her chest was horrible when she lay down, never mind bandaged it up all day, but all night? God damn was it hurt, she can't even get a proper sleep that night.

The petite girl cranked her neck to the side with an edible noise while stretched her crampled back lazily, she placed her hand on her mouth and yawned tiredly. As she finally pushed herself up on her feet, she could feels an annoying aches on her back and left arm.

"What the hell is wrong with me today...?"She queried herself into the hallway and begins making her way to the bathroom, she briefly glanced at everything she passed to gather her mind together. One thing caught her full attention though, she stared at the Captain's calendar and with an audible sigh, she clicked her tongue.

"So that's why I feel so tired...Fuck, likes being harassed yesterday was not enough..."She turned back on her heels and trekked away, whispering grouchily,"Period be damned..."

* * *

"Taichoouu~"Matsumoto chimed slyly as she skipped into the office, Toshiro mentally cringed as she rapidly wrote on her paperwork, ignoring - or attempt to ignore- her Vice-Captain.

She raised her hand before Matsumoto could began her long-ass essays of discoveries,"No questions. No answers. No girly stuffs advices. Especially, _no_ _more_ high-heels."She conceded, continuing writing her reports of the numbers of Hollows appeared recently, leaving Matsumoto speechless as her mouth remains hanging open.

"But Taichou-"

"DON'T YOU BUT WITH ME! GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE AND BEGIN DOING YOUR PAPERWORKS!"She slammed a trenmendous stack of papers on her desk with a loud THUD that could easily be hear from fifty-feet away,"I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU CLEAN THE FOURTH DIVISION'S BATHROOMS IF THIS ISN'T DONE IN ONE HOUR!"

"N-No way, I can't finish those in _one_ hour! You must be joking!"Matsumoto spluttered as the thoughts of cleaning the fourth-division's bathrooms. Her hair would become a mess and her nails would crack if she had to do that.

At that moment, her Captain smiles, a sinister, cruel and fake smile with no signs of jokes or even coldness, just pure evil,"The clock is tingling, you have fifty-eight minutes and forty seconds left, Matsumoto."She said before went back to her work, no further comment.

Jolted out of her daze after seconds, Matsumoto rushed to the sofa with the huge piles of paperworks on hands, she thrown them on the table while tried to catch the other flying papers, she quickly grabbed the pen before gotten to work. All for the sakes of her newly painted nails and beautiful skin.

That aside, she wondered mildly, why does her Captain have such a bad mood today? She was yelling and ordering, unlike the other days, when she could still ditch her paperworks and go drinks sakes with Kyoraku-Taichou. She was hunted down, sure, but only for a while before she successfully escaped again. Since her Captain was too concerned about both of their works and the deadline, she ended up doing it all.

Today though, she was emitted some soft of dark and enormous aura, not to mention the black line under her eyes-it completely ruins her usual turquoise beauty!

Matsumoto could feels by the way she speaks that she was exhausted as well...if she could take a wild guess, her Captain sounded liked she was in pains. But that doesn't make any sense-

...It does makes senses actually, they was talking about her Captain, a girl, for God's sakes, how could she be so careless?

The blonde gave a long glance at her Captain's direction. True to be told, she looked like crap:sweating heavily, eyebrows furrowed(she always does), pained expression...The evidences was all there. She didn't remembered her Captain's first day to be this bad before.

That's it.

"Taichou!"She yelled out of the blue, slamming her hands on the table angrily before stalked to her Captain's side.

"What now, Matsumoto?"Toshiro sighed feebly, still not looking up from her work,"I said-"

"You need to go see Unohana-Taichou! Seriously, go right now! You looked like you're being torture in the heat, Taichou!"

The white-haired girl waved her hand distractingly,"There is no reasons for me to go see Unohana-"

Matsumoto glared at Toshiro, making the petite girl widened her eyes with a bewildered look,"YES, THERE IS! Period isn't something that you can look down on! It feels like crap almost all of the times, and if you left it untreated, you would passed out sooner or later."

"...You make it sound like it's some kind of serious diseases. Even if I did go there-"

"Don't start the 'what good could it make' with me! Asks Unohana-Taichou for medicines! I'll do the rest of the paperwork for you if you're still unwilling to go,"

"Matsumo-Wait, what was that? I think my ears bleed from all of your yelling...You said that-"

Matsumoto cut her off again with a snap of her fingers before pushing the Tenth-Divishion out of the office,"Yes yes, I will do all of the paperwork for you today, so go get some rest at the Fourth. I'll go check on you later, so make sure you don't escaped back to your room! I'll hunt you down if you did!"She said sternly as she slammed the door shut.

This time, it was Hitsugaya's turn to become speechless,"I think I was just kicked out of my own office...by Matsumoto,"She did a double-take,"I didn't know that she was that much of a mother-hen..."

"Was what that? I can hear you! Get to the Fourth! Now!"A voice resounded from her office, she snapped her mouth shut to refrain from saying 'yes, sir', that would be embarrassing.

And yep, definitely a mother-hen.

* * *

"Don't worry Hitsugaya-Taichou, no one is allowed to go into this room, and you can't ears-dropping from outside either, you can relax now."She cajoled while smiling kindly,"I would even place a Kido spell outside so that the ears-droppings can get a little shock if you want..."

Toshiro didn't know what Unohana means by 'shock', but she didn't want to know either,"No, it's okay, Unohana-taichou."

"So I assumed that your visiting today means it's that time of the month again?"She chortled as Hitsugaya nodded her head awkwardly,"Oh, don't worry. And please, as I say before, do relax as your secret is safe with me, I can guarantee that."She began searching through the medicines cabinets and pulled out a blue bottle before handed it over to the clueless girl.

"Uhm...Headache's Medicines?"She readed the single line on the bottle as she felt herself began to relax a bit.

A bit being the key here. She's sooo high-tailed from here before Unohana could bring up the daily health checks thing.

"Oh yes, I made it on my own, and since you're here...Let's check your health, shall we?"She seemed to read Toshiro' mind as she smirked slyly.

_Damn._

"I don't think that it's necessary, Unohana-Taichou. Beside, I have got a lot of paperwork at-"_  
_

"_Hitsugaya-Taichou_. Let's check your health, shall we?"And there it is, the infamous death aura of The Fourth-Division's Captain. No one would be stupid enough to reject, so of course, she reluctantly nodded.

_Double damn._

* * *

Unohana eyes lit up as she writed down on the health report paper,"There. That wasn't so bad, isn't it, Hitsugaya-Taichou?"She smiled again as Toshiro looked at her with an appalled look.

"If you mean being striped down and getting measured here and there is good, then no."Toshiro dead panned as she reached for her Captain Haori and put them back on, she feels much more comfortable with the weight on her shoulder.

The black-haired woman peckoned her to sit across from her as she held the report in hand,"Well, let's us hear the results. Your health is in perfectly normal state, except for a few scars-What a waste of such a lovely body, if you ask me,"

Toshiro blushed a little as she looked down on the floor, this is why she hated people looking at it, in the first place! Whoever fools said body is for admiration is wrong! It's embarrassing as hell! Tells him to go stand in front of a hundred of people naked then he won't even be able to argue with her theory.

"Nothing is wrong with your body, your eyesights is fine with your teeth...But you dropped 7 pounds. Have you been eating properly, Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

She hesitant, she didn't have enough times to eat a lot these past few weeks, with Aizen on the loose and all, but she wouldn't dare to say that out loud in front of Unohana,"Yes, I am."

"You need to eat more then, I'll tell Matsumoto-Fukutaichou,"Unohana replaced the front paper with a new one on the back,"That's that...If you don't eat a lot, you won't be able to grow either. As it said here, your height increased a tiny bit, though girls grows quicker than boy so you should just keep eating more and sleeping well."

Toshiro sighed,"Then if that's is all, I-"

"Oh no, we still have your B/W/H measurements here. Do you want me to read it?"Unohana asked innocently, though Toshiro could literally heard her chuckled in the background.

"There is no needs..."She was a little curious, but she didn't want to scream in despair after she heard it, either.

"For a young lady, you have some amazing measurements here. B:36, W:24, H:36."

"No seriously, I don't need-What did you just said!? IT GROWS!? IT ACTUALLY GROWS WHEN I DON'T EVEN DRINK MILK!?"

Yep, this is what she means by screaming in despair. Most women would want their bust to be bigger or whatever, but NOT her! They are a pain in the ass on the battle field with how they just wiggle around even if she did bandaged them all, beside, the bigger it is, the tighter she had to bandage it. They are fats.

"...Can I ask Kurotsuchi-Taichou to remove them or-?"

"No. Absolutely not, Hitsugaya-Taichou. God knows what a pedophile would do to a young girl likes you."She stated before Toshiro could even finished what she started,"But my, you would enter the Contest this year, right? I would cheer for you."

"...Unohana-Taichou, I'm only enter because of _that_, no other reasons."She closed her eyes before she headed for the door, the medicines bottle in hand,"Thank you for your help, Unohana-Taichou, pardon me."She said gratefully and exited, slamming the door on her way out.

Unohana took a sip of her perfectly brewed tea before she smiled,"It's more than that, Hitsugaya-Taichou,"She took another sip.

* * *

**Please leave a review on your way out if you can X3 Honestly, I'm getting anxious of getting no reviews recently...**


End file.
